


This is the Greatest Show

by Whiteon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dick Grayson is Not Adopted, Dick Grayson is Not Nightwing, Fluff, Haly's Circus, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Not Red Hood, Trauma, minor OCs - Freeform, no capes AU, slightly based on some canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteon/pseuds/Whiteon
Summary: Summary:Jason joins the Haly's circus and befriends a certain bird that we all know and love. But Jason's past and secrets are right behind him and threatening to ruin everything.I know, it's nothing new: Dick nor Jason were never adopted by Bruce. Dick's parents never died. Jason is still a street kid.I wanted to try something new and a bit different. Not sure if there's any similar fics out there.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 57
Kudos: 105





	1. The Little Thief In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Tried something new, outside the Found universe!
> 
> I am also sorry that I'm not too familiar with the story behind Haly's circus and all of its people. Some are totally OCs and some I picked from a Wiki page.

Dick Grayson loved his life. He loved his huge family, he loved flying and how it brought joy to others. How he got to see new places and people. He loved the circus. But he missed some things he knew he didn’t have and couldn’t get.

Like a lot of real friends. Sure, he knew a lot of people and they were his family. But unfortunately, not many of them were the same age as him. They were either older or younger than him. Internet was a nice way to connect with people but it didn’t help him find real friends. 

He had only one, named Wally West, who wasn’t from the circus. They met one summer when the circus was in Central city. Dick was 14 and Wally 15, a year older. Wally came to see the circus with his aunt and uncle that night. They met after the show and got a chance to chat. Dick and Wally got along immediately. The two of them met everyday during their four days stay in the city. After that they stayed in contact through phone calls and texts for the next three years. Dick had earned himself a smartphone and later he managed to earn enough to buy a laptop, with a little help from his parents. It helped with homeschooling him and his parents felt that it was important that he didn’t feel too much like an outsider from the normal society and yound people his age. 

But Dick wished he could have more. 

Also, finding someone special was hard. Here, everyone was family, and he felt weird about it. Some older people in the circus tried to get him and his good friend, Aelita, beautiful dancer, together. It was awkward. Aelita was more like an older sister to him. 

Of course not everyone stayed with them whole the time. They had some changing performances and then Dick got a chance to meet new people. But they were usually adults. 

Dick was used to it though. And for now he was mostly satisfied with how things were. 

“Daydreaming again, my little Robin?” Dick glanced up to his mom, who had found him moping. 

“No, just waiting for Wally to call me back,” he answered and waved the phone in his hand. “He was finishing his homework, promised to call as soon as he was done.” 

Mary Grayson sat down next to him. “That’s nice, how is he doing?” 

“Good, I guess.” 

His mother gave him a sympathetic smile and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. She chuckled when she found it a lot harder than years ago. 

“When will you stop growing?” she asked, teasing. 

Dick smiled mischievously. “Never!” He said and stuck his tongue out. 

“You have grown physically, but not mentally, apparently. Just like your dad,” Mary said and they both started laughing. 

“Are you two talking bad things about me behind my back?” a familiar voice to both of them asked behind them. 

“No,” Dick and his mom said in unison while turning to look at John Grayson, Dick’s father. 

“Really? I swear I heard something about me not being very mature?” he asked, tilting his head to the right a little. “And that my son is the same?” 

“Oof, way to take me down with you,” Dick said and placed his hand over his heart in mock betrayal. His parents laughed at his dramatic behaviour. 

Suddenly, Dick’s phone started ringing, and Dick picked it up quickly.

“Hey, Wally! Done with your homework?” 

Dick’s parents glanced at each other with smiles on their faces, and left to give their son some privacy to talk with his friend. Everything was ready for the night’s show and they were done with practising so they had some free time. 

****************************

Jason liked to think that he was sneaky. Living on the streets for years had taught him a lot. How to pickpocket, open locks and to be invisible to others. The latter was usually very easy, especially in a crowded place like circus for example. Or the yard filled with vendor selling candy and junk food to be precise. 

His evening was supposed to be simple. Get some food, get back to the apartment he was currently “renting” (living in without anyone knowing because it was abandoned building) and then get some sleep. No fights or fearing for his life, not tonight. 

But tonight wasn’t Jason’s lucky night. Pickpocketing or stealing money hadn’t even crossed his mind. Why such a big ruckus for one hot dog? Apparently, these circus people loved their hot dogs. And stealing from them was a big nope. 

So here he was, waiting for the big boss to come and decide what to do with him, while a huge man, even bigger and taller than Jason, who was pretty tall, thank you very much, guarding him like a guard god. The room they were waiting in was like an office, with a bed on the other side. And it really wasn’t a room, it was a carriage. Because of course they moved around with a train. 

_ Maybe I shouldn’t have broken that mirror the other day,  _ Jason thought.  _ Well, no way these guys are worse than the Gotham creeps.  _

Soon the door opened and a short old man with a comically tall top hat stepped in. He didn’t say anything, just walked to sit down on his chair and then looked at Jason, up and down. 

“So, you’re our little hot dog thief?” the man asked but Jason knew immediately that he wasn’t angry. He was  _ amused _ .

Jason shruged. “I guess so.” 

The man smiled. “How old are you?” 

“None of your business,” Jason replied purely on instinct. It was his go to answer everytime someone asked something personal.

The old man nodded, seeming to understand his behaviour. “My name is Jack Haly, and I run this circus full of extraordinary people.” 

Jason raised an eyebrow. 

“May I at least get a name? You’re not in trouble, I just wanted to meet the person who almost got away stealing from Oliver here,” Mr Haly said and gestured towards the big guy behind Jason. “He’s quite proud of his hot dogs, every single one is unique.” 

Jason glanced at the man who gave him a nod and then turned back to Mr Haly. 

“Well, I’m sorry and I’ll promise to not try again.” Jason said and dodged the question about his name.

“I’m sure you won’t. Otherwise you would have gone for the money. But you didn’t.” Haly had a knowing smile on his face and Jason was a little uncomfortable with that. He didn’t like people knowing about how fucking poor he was. Pity was a big nope for him. 

“Just looking for a snack,” Jason said and shrugged again. 

Mr Haly looked at him for a moment with a thoughtful expression. 

“Say, young man, would you be interested in a job?” 


	2. The New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and his closest friends are swooning over the new guy.

Dick sighed, feeling content after a nice and relaxing shower after the show. The night had gone well, performance perfect and well executed as usually. 

Sound of people whispering caught his attention and he turned to look at the direction he heard them from. Bunch of his circus family members were huddled together, clearly gossiping about something. Among them were Dick's good friends Aelita, Raya Vestri and Waldo Flynn. 

Curious, Dick walked over to them. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” he asked.

The trio turned to him with smiles.

“Some kid tried to steal Oliver’s hot dogs,” Waldo said and the two girls nodded. 

“Haley is talking to him at the moment,” Aelita added. 

“I wonder what he’s going to do with him. He was pretty cute tho,” Raya said, smiling slyly. 

Dick chuckled. “I’m sure he’s not in trouble. You know Haly, he’s got a soft spot for strays.” 

All three agreed with him. They continued to stand around chatting while waiting for the door to Haly’s carriage to open. They didn’t have to wait long, before the door opened and first Oliver stepped out and after him, young guy with black hair dressed in a red hoodie stepped out. Mr Haly stepped out last. 

All three teens stared at the guy. He looked like he was around their age but he was a little bit taller than Dick. The red hoodie was just the right size and his black camo pants drew attention to guy’s thighs. 

“Can I call dibs on this one?” Aelita asked. 

“Nope,” Raya said. 

While Oliver left the scene, the guy and Haly stayed in front of the carriage, talking. After ten more minutes, the guy left. Dick, Aelita and Raya immediately ran over to the older man. 

“So…?” Raya was the first one to speak. 

Haly gave them an amused look. 

“Oh you kids and your curiosity,” he sighed and shook his head. 

“What did you talk about? Who is he? Will we see him again?” Aelita asked. 

Haly looks where the guy had disappeared and then back to the three teens with a sly smile. 

“Maybe.” 

************

The new guy appeared again the next day. Dick happened to see him walk towards Haly’s carriage with a black duffel bag. He almost dropped the box he was carrying when he noticed him. Now Dick could see him better in the daylight. There was a white fluff of hair falling on his forehead and his face was quite handsome. And those thighs really were nice. No wonder the girls had been so excited about him. Not that he wasn't as well. 

Haly stepped out and greeted the guy happily. The guy just shrugged and then Haly started to lead him somewhere. He was definitely joining their family then. Haly was probably going to give him a tour and so on. 

Dick tore his eyes away and carried the box full of equipments towards the tent. It was for Waldo and Harry, the clowns of the circus. They needed some spare stuff from their carriage, so Dick, having nothing to do at the moment, had offered to get them. After this he would go look for his parents, so they could start their rehearsal for the show. 

Later that day, everyone was gathered in the tent. Dick was pretty sure he knew what was going to happen. Haly was going to introduce their new member to everyone. 

“Good to see that everyone made it!” Haly said happily as he stepped out from the back of the tent. “We have some new help with us, everyone, meet Jason.” He gestured to the new guy standing next to him. 

The guy, Jason, waved and Dick felt bad for him. He was clearly not enjoying the attention. His shoulders were tense and eyes looking all around but never looking anyone in the eyes. Expect he did meet Dick’s eyes for a moment and Dick felt like all the air had left his lungs. His eyes were mesmeraising. They were not quite green nor blue. More like, teal color. 

It lasted for only a second or two but Dick felt plush creep up the back of his neck. 

_ Shit shit shit he’s good looking, _ Dick thought.

Everyone greeted Jason with warm smiles and 'hellos', even Oliver as if Jason hadn’t tried to steal his precious hot dogs. They did a quick roll call. Dick was kind of glad he didn’t have to say anything as his dad introduced their family and act. 

“My name is John Grayson, this is my lovely wife Mary and our son Dick. We are acrobats, called  _ The Flying Graysons _ ,” John said. When Dick’s name was mentioned, he gave Jason a small wave and smile. He returned the gesture and that made Dick’s stomach do a flip. 

_ He didn't do that to anyone _ else!

After the roll call was over, everyone scattered to get ready for the show. Dick felt a little reluctant to go, wanting to actually say hi to Jason, but his parents herded him towards their carriage to get changed. 

“C’mon, my little Robin, I finished the new costumes last night, we have to try them on so if I have to make changes I can still do them,” Mary said and ushered him along. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome since they're really good source of motivation! So if you want to read more of this new fic, please let me know! :D


	3. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason sees the show for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when the next update is going to be, this is the last one I had already written so we'll se when my motivation gets back👀

Jason had been to circus once, when he was very young. His dad had pickpocketed a couple of tickets and took him to see the show. It was one of the only good memories he had of him. All the other times he was an asshole who didn't take care of his wife and child. Jason mainly looked after his drug addicted mom until four years ago. 

Since it was Jason’s first day (night) on the job, he got to just watch the show and take notes from the side. How the others got ready behind the scene and how to help them.

During to show, he found himself smiling and even laughing at the performances. The clowns, Waldo and Harry, were quite fun and not creepy like certain other clown he knew from the streets. Jason tried not to think about him. 

Everyone was just so talented. Not that Jason was here to perform. He was here to help move and set things up. He had gotten quite strong, living on the streets. Lifting was his thing. But if he was to say one talent he got, it was picking locks and (usually) pickpocketing. 

Then came the performance he and everyone else in the audience had been waiting for all night.  _ The Flying Graysons. _

The lights were out, until the spotlight was pointed up to a small platform high up. The trio was standing there, smiling and waving at the people, while Haly introduced them. But Jason barely heard him. He could not tear his eyes away from the beauty that was Dick Grayson. In his skin tight, light blue suit decorated with small white jewels and glitter. His raven hair and tanned skin. Bright blue eyes full of life. He was gorgeous. 

During the performance, he didn’t even look at the parents, his eyes on Dick the whole time. Dick moved in the air as if he was flying. Confident and  _ free. _ In a way, Jason felt a little jealous. 

Dick moved in perfect sync with his parents, doing daring flips and tricks in the air. Jason realized at one point that he himself was completely tense, so that his shoulders hurt. Such dangerous tricks had him on the edge. The family didn’t even have a safety net to fall into if something went wrong. His inner street kid was anxious. 

After it was over, Jason felt like he was woken up from a dream. He blinked a few times and looked around. The night was almost over. Soon the whole cast went to bow and say goodnight to the audience. Jason snapped out of it and hurried to the back to help with the cleanup. 

************************************

Later, when everything had been cleaned up and ready, the whole crew gathered around a few campfires around outside to chat and eat. Jason felt like an outsider but Oliver pushed him to sit down on a log and handed him a stick to roast marshmallows with. 

From the corner of his eye, he noticed someone sitting next to him. A small glance revealed it to be none other than Dick Grayson himself. He was now wearing a blue hoodie and black sweatpants with sneakers. The outfit fit him just as well as the one from the show earlier.

“Hey, mind if I sit here?” Dick asked with a pretty smile. 

Jason quickly shook his head and the other boy’s smile just got brighter.

“Thanks!”

A silence fell over them as they roasted their marshmallows. At one point Jason glanced at Dick’s marshmallow and he just had to gag. It was almost pitch black but Dick didn’t seem to mind. 

“How can you eat that?” Jason had to ask. 

Dick gave him a confused look. “Easy, it’s good?” 

“It’s burnt!” Jason exclaimed. 

“But it’s good,” Dick said with a grin. 

Jason gagged again and shook his head. Then he took his own, which was nicely roasted to golden color and handed it to Dick. 

“Trust me, it tastes a lot better when it’s not ready to crumble into dust,” He said and forced it into Dick’s hand. 

Dick chuckled. “Fine, I’ll try it.” He popped it into his mouth and his eyes widened as he chewed. 

“Okay, I’ll admit, it  _ does _ taste better.” 

“Told you so,” Jason said, grinning smugly. 

“Can you teach me how to roast it just right, oh master of the marshmallows?” Dick asked, and made puppy eyes at Jason. 

Jason felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Sure,” Jason answered and grabbed two more from the nearby bag and handed one to Dick. 

They continued to chat about all kinds of things while roasting the marshmallows. Dick asked him what he thought of the circus and its people so far or if he liked the show. Obviously Jason told him that he liked the place and that he enjoyed the show. He did avoid talking about his background and kept asking Dick questions to keep him from asking. Luckily, Dick didn’t seem to notice or if he did, he didn’t seem to mind and played along. 

Later that night, when Jason was lying down on his bed, that was a little too short for him, he felt oddly content and marginally safer than on the streets. He was a little on the edge because he shared the room with two other people. The other was Oliver and the other Oliver’s cousin Patrick, who was a firebreather. They were nice to him tho, so he managed to fall asleep after the long day and night. Tomorrow, they would be leaving Gotham. Jason was not going to miss it.


	4. The Circus Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason starts to feel at home and he has made a friend ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter t oeveryone still interested :D We'll get to the (hopefully) interesting parts soon!

Jason got used to the circus life quickly. He had the routine down in a week and then he rarely had to ask for help or what he should do. When Jason was finished with his usual chores, he helped where he could. 

Getting to know everyone was still kind of a work in progress but he got easily along with the most of the people. He was glad to find out that not everybody, like him, were social with each other 24/7. Oliver's cousin for example. There were plenty of opportunities to be alone, whatever it was while working or during free time. 

Most of his free time Jason spend with Dick though. After talking by the campfire, the two started talking every chance they got. Jason really liked Dick by now. He was funny, sometimes in a ridiculous yet endearing way, quiet smart and brave. Dick got along with everyone and they all clearly loved him. His happiness and laughter were contagious. Gosh he was cute when he laughed, Jason swore he was going to go blind from it one of these days. 

During their talks, Jason taught Dick all about living in a city (while leaving out his own bad experiences and living situation) and urban culture. He kind of had to explain memes to him but Dick got the hang of the idea quickly. Apparently Dick’s friend, Wally, had tried but gave up when Dick hadn’t understood. 

“He’s bad at explaining stuff, you’re a lot better!” Dick told Jason.

In exchange, Dick taught Jason about the circus and its people. He told Jason about all kinds of funny shenanigans they got up to. Dick even introduced Jason to Zitka, Dick’s favorite elephant. She was a gentle old lady and trusted Jason immediately. Jason learned that trust was apparently a big deal in the circus.

“It’s like our a safety net,” Dick explained him one day. “It’s a lot easier to live without lies.” 

Guilt made its home inside Jason’s guts that day. 

************************************

Their next stop was New York City. They would be spending around a week there and hold three shows, one every other night. 

Jason was excited to see the Big apple. He had been part of the crew for two months now but this was definitely going to be the most exciting city so far. There was still couple of days before they would reach the city though. Thankfully Jason had gotten used to living in a moving train quickly.

Jason and Dick were sitting next to each other on the floor in one of the freight cars. Their shoulders were touching but it was comforting in Jason's opinion. It was the last car of the train, so no one ever passed by or really needed anything from it when they were moving. The spot had quickly become their secret spot where they would hang out when they got a chance. 

“... And then I dropped the brick on his head.” Jason held is hand out to stop Dick from interrupting him. “He didn’t die, it wasn’t that big, more like half of it,” Jason added to Dick’s relief. 

“I’m glad to hear that. Even if he was a bully,” Dick said and pulled his legs close to his chest. The only con of the carriage was that it was quite cold sometimes. 

Jason hummed in agreement. Noting Dick’s shivering, Jason took his leather jacket off and gave it to Dick. 

“Here, I don’t get cold easily.” 

Dick stared at him with wide eyes before smiling brightly at him and taking the offered Jacket. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah,” Jason said and gave Dick a small smile. 

Dick thanked him and laid the jacket on his lap. He really like it when Jason smiled. He rarely did, but when he did, it was usually with Dick. Dick liked to think that he put it there at least 90% of the times.

They fell to a comfortable silence for a moment, just enjoying each other’s company. 

It was Jason who broke the silence. 

“Do you ever get to go out to the city when the stay is longer?” 

Dick nodded. “Yeah, I’ve gone to stroll around with my parents a few times. It’s really fun but I rarely get to see anything interesting. Something people my age would be interested in, you know?” Dick turned to look at Jason. 

“Never with Aelita or Raya?” 

“No, Aelita is too afraid to go and Raya isn’t interested for some reason.” 

Jason hummed again and seemed to think. 

“Do you think your parents would let us go, even if it was just for an hour?” Jason asked after a moment. 

Dick had to really think. He was never allowed to go by himself even tho he was 18. But with Jason, who was also 18  _ and _ actually knew how to navigate and go around big cities... Gotham was a big one and a lot scarier than New York City. 

“Maybe? If we beg,” Dick joked and Jason laughed along with him. 

“Do we dare to ask?” Jason asked him. There was a hint of mischief in his voice and eyes. 

Excitement started to build up inside Dick’s chest. He wanted this. He wanted to go and look around the city with Jason. 

“Yes!” 

It took a lot of begging and promises, but finally, Dick’s parents relented. Even Mr Haly spoke for the two of them. 

“They’re smart kids, they’ll be fine. And if it’s during the day, it’s even safer,” Haly said. Dick and Jason eagerly nodded next to him. 

“City is a city, they all work the same way. I can totally navigate there just fine and keep us away from trouble,” Jason explained. “And we can’t get lost with fully charged smartphones in our pockets.” 

Mary and John looked at each other before John sighed. 

“Alright, you can go. But I want you back by four pm, or this won’t happen again,” he said, Mary nodding next to him. 

Dick and Jason high fived.

Dick got some money to spend from his parents. Jason waited for him by the edge of the field. From the corner of his eye, he saw Mr Haly approach him. 

“Be careful, alright?” Haly said with a smile. 

Jason nodded. 

Then Haly pulled out his wallet and handed Jason a couple of bills. Jason looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Here, I want you to take these. Let’s say it’s your first bonus,” Haly said and winked.

Jason thanked him and took the money. Dick ran to him couple of minutes later and the two headed out to the city together. 


	5. Day In the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason takes Dick to the city like promised. They have fun but not everything goes like they want to. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'll be able to continue uploading as often as I have been. Didn't get to the school I wanted to so feeling a bit down :(

Thanks to google maps, Jason easily found interesting city stuff to show to Dick. Different kinds of shops, arcades and cafes. If they had had more time, Jason would have taken Dick to a cinema to see a movie. But since their time was limited, he decided to favor quantity over quality this time. Next time he’d favor quality. Not that places he showed were not good. 

“With little money, we can play all kinds of games here!” Jason said and pulled Dick into a neon lighted arcade. 

“Really? That sounds fun!” Dick smiled, clearly excited. He'd told Jason that his parents only took him to boring stores filled with clothes. This was a nice change. 

Dick got immediately hooked on DDR and other rhythm games. And he was good at them. Jason had to subtly pick up his jaw from the floor when he saw Dick play the dance game. Of course Dick would be great at it. He had literal dancers as friends so obviously he’d know how to dance and look very good at the same time. The white loose T-shirt, which Dick was wearing, didn’t leave everything up to imagination as it raised a little as he moved. The skinny jeans did nothing but enhance the view. 

In turn, Dick marveled at how good Jason was at shooting games. He almost always hit the mark. Jason was also good at racing games, beating the high score in more than one of the games. Jason said that it was because he had played them before and it wasn’t hard after one got the hang of it. 

After two hours of playing at the arcade, they were a bit hungry so Jason took Dick to the local McDonald’s. 

“Are you allowed to have junk food?” Jason asked before they went in. It wouldn't surprise him if he wasn't, because of how slim Dick was.

“Yes, but not often. Mom said it would be fine this time tho!” Dick said with a smile. “But I’ve never eaten in a McDonald's restaurant,” he added. 

“Well, soon you have,” Jason grinned and they stepped in. 

***************

Jason and Dick were walking the streets, looking at the sights and tall buildings all around them. Jason found it funny how Dick kept looking at everything, his head spinning while doing so. It was also kind of adorable. He was so excited about everything the city had to offer. Like a little kid at a theme park. 

“Where are we going next? We still got an hour,” Dick asked and turned at Jason, his eyes almost shining.

Jason chuckled. “You said that you wanted to buy some souvenirs or something, so we’re going to do that. There’s a shop for that not too far away. “ 

Dick’s smile was blinding. 

As they walked, Jason couldn’t help but feel like they were on a date. It was just the two of them, walking around the small part of the city, having fun. So, kinda like a date. 

Suddenly, a big man dressed in dark clothes and a big knife in his hand, stepped in front of them from an alley. He pointed the knife at both of them.

“Don’t. Move. Give me your money and everything valuable, or I  _ will _ hurt you.” 

Dick immediately tensed and glanced at Jason, worried. Jason pushed Dick behind him but otherwise remained calm. There weren’t many people around, and those close by decided to ignore them. 

_ Bunch of selfish cowards, _ Jason thought annoyed.  _ They’re the same no matter the city.  _

“We don’t have money, nor do we have anything valuable,” Jason said. It was partly a lie, they did have a little bit of money left but Jason wasn’t willing to give it away. 

“LIAR!” The man shouted and swung the knife around violently. “Give it to me, NOW!” 

“Jay…” Dick said behind him and when Jason quickly glanced at him, he could see fear in Dick’s eyes. 

“It’ll be alright, Dicky,” Jason whispered before turning back to the man with his hands raised. 

“Okay okay, you want money?” Jason asked calmly.

“Yes you idiot!” The man yelled, starting to seem irritated. 

“Then get it from somewhere else.” Jason quickly hit the man’s hand and the knife fell to the ground. Then, before the man had any time to respond, he kicked it away while punching the man in the face. 

The man held his nose as he cursed. “You little bastard!” He took out another knife and swung it at Jason, who almost managed to dodge it. The knife cut the palm of his hand but Jason barely noticed. He quickly disarmed the man again before swiping his feet from underneath him. 

“Run!” Jason told Dick, grabbed his hand and then they both started to run. Jason took sharp turns but made sure that Dick was able to keep up. 

When Jason was finally sure that the man didn’t follow them and that they were safe, he stopped. Dick was gasping for air next to him. 

“Why… Why would you do that?” Dick asked him, fear still written on his face.

“He would have tried to hurt us anyway, no need to lose the little money we got because of that. And I had it under control. I know how to deal with people like him,” Jason explained. “But I’m sorry that I scared you,” he added, feeling guilty. 

Dick’s expression softened and he didn’t seem as scared as before.

“It’s okay.” A blush was creeping on Dick’s face. “You were pretty cool, staying calm and disarming him.” 

Jason felt his own face heat up. “Thanks.” 

The two stood there for a moment in silence. Suddenly Dick grabbed Jason’s right hand, carefully, and looked at it.

“He got you at one point, didn’t he?! I completely forgot!” Dick panicked, examining the palm. It was bleeding sluggishly and the whole palm was red with the blood. 

“Does it hurt?” Dick asked. 

“No, I kind of didn’t even notice it,” Jason said but took some paper he had kept from McDonald’s out of his pocket and let Dick press them on to the wound. 

“Mom and dad are never going to let us out to a city after this, especially since you got hurt,” Dick muttered.

“They don’t have to know,” Jason pointed out.

Dick’s eyes snapped up. “Are you saying that we should lie to them?” he asked, eyes wide with disbelief. 

“No, more like, just, not tell them? There’s a difference as long as they don’t ask if someone tried to rob us.” 

“But-! That counts!” Dick insisted. 

“We’re both fine! There’s no reason to make them worry!” Jason tried. 

“You  _ did _ get hurt!” Dick reminded and pressed the wound just a little harder.

“It’s just a scratch, I’m alright,” Jason said softly and looked Dick in the eyes. “I’m alright.” 

Dick took a deep breath. “You sure that we shouldn’t tell them?” 

Jason nodded. 

“Okay. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” 

“Fair enough. Let’s just think of this as a funny thing instead of scary, it makes it much more easier,” Jason suggested

“How was this funny?” Dick asked, frowning. Jason didn’t like that look on him.

“I punched the guy square in the face?” Jason said and grinned. 

It actually made Dick laugh. “Okay, in a way, that was funny.” 

Jason smiled. “Now, how about we get those souvenirs and forget this ever happened?” 

“Alright.”

“Great!” Jason started leading Dick towards the direction where the shop was suppose to be, according to the Google maps.


	6. Elsewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past is catching up on Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any Found universe fans here, I'm sorry but I'll continue that universe and the one shots after I'm done with this story and have more ideas for it. Right now I don't know what to do with it.

“How was it?” Aelita asked Dick as soon as they got back to the circus grounds. She was clearly curious and interested in hearing about their day.

“It was fun! We visited an arcade, and this nice coffee shop and McDonald's, and everything looked so modern!” Dick explained, still excited. He had pretty much forgotten about the incident by now.

“That sounds nice, now I kinda wish I had gone with you,” Aelita said. 

Dick smiled and pulled out a small light yellow rabbit keychain out of a small bag he had. “Don’t worry, I got you guys some souvenirs!” 

“That’s so cute! Thank you Dick!” she took the keychain and then hugged Dick tight. 

“You’re welcome! Do you know where Raya is? I got her something too.”

“She’s in the tent, practising.” 

“Thanks!” Dick turned around to face Jason, who had been standing next to him quietly waiting. “And thanks Jason, really, for today. It was so much fun!”

Jason smiled as well and shrugged. 

“I had fun too, let’s hope we get to go again,” he said. “See you later, during dinner?” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you then!” 

Jason waved his hand and started to head towards the carriage he slept in, to take the few things he had bought there. When Dick turned around, to go to the main tent, he found Aelita still there.

“Sooooo, that sounded a lot like a date,” she grinned. 

Dick blushed and glanced behind to make sure Jason wasn’t within hearing range anymore before speaking. 

“It did feel like one,” he admitted. “But nothing happened, so I don’t think that he feels the same way I do. I don’t even know if he likes guys!” Dick added. Sure, Jason had protected him from the crazy guy, but he couldn’t say that. And it didn’t necessarily mean anything. 

“Dude, when Raya tried to flirt with him, he said, and I quote, ‘Sorry, but I don’t swing that way. I got my eyes elsewhere.’” Aelita said and wiggled her eyebrows. 

Dick’s face felt like it was on fire. 

“You think…?” 

“He’s definitely into you. He looked  _ your _ way when he said the last part!” 

“Oh…” Dick glanced towards where Jason had gone. “Do you think I should do something?” 

Aelita facepalmed. 

“Duh!” 

Dick fidgeted for a moment before taking a deep breath and feeling more confident “I’ll try!” 

And try Dick did. but it never quite worked out. Either someone interrupted them or Dick chickened out all of a sudden.

It had been a couple of days and tomorrow they would move on from New York City. Since their next stops would be shorter, they were going to be busier. That’s why Dick was adamant about telling Jason tonight, before moving.

The two of them were walking around the grounds, just talking about anything that came to mind. As they got closer to the main entrance to the grounds, they spotted Mr Haly talking to two strange men. Their car, most likely, was parked nearby. 

Dick and Jason froze, before Jason pulled both of them behind some big boxes to hide. 

“Who are they? cops?” Dick whispered. His eyes were wide with concern. “What if it’s about what happened at the city…?” 

Jason kept his eyes on the men and shook his head.

“Relax, they aren’t cops.” 

“Then.. who are they? Is the circus in trouble?” 

“Let’s listen and find out,” Jason said and sneaked a little closer so he could hear what the men were saying. 

“So, you’re sure that no 17-years-old had joined your circus?” tall, blond man asked Mr Haly. 

“Yes, I’m quite sure, why are you asking?” Mr Haly didn’t seem happy with the men. 

“We’re looking for semi tall boy with black and white hair, blue/green eyes and usually seen wearing red hoodie. He disappeared from us in Gotham City.  _ If _ you have seen him, you better tell. You don’t want any trouble, do you?” the other man, shorter with long dark hair pulled behind on a ponytail, explained. 

Next to him, Dick noted how Jason went stiff. The men’s description fitted Jason, but he was 18, right? At least that's what he told Mr Haley and the others later.

“Of course I don’t wish for any trouble at all. It’s just that we don’t have anyone under 18 like that here,” Mr Haly said calmly. “I don’t take in minors under age of 18 to work here without their guardians permission.” 

Jason suddenly stood up and started walking towards the carriages. 

“Jason?” Dick asked and followed him. “What are you doing?” 

Jason didn’t answer and he climbed into the carriage that he shared with Oliver and Patrick. He took out his duffel bag and started to pack it. 

“Jay? Please, tell me, what are you doing? Who are those men?” Dick begged him to say something. 

Once Jason was done packing, he turned to Dick. 

“They’re looking for me,” was all he said. 

“But…” Dick started. “You said you’re 18…” 

Avoiding Dick’s eyes, Jason said: “Obviously, I lied.” 

Dick followed Jason to the main entrance again. Yes, he was a bit angry at Jason for lying about his age, even if it was just a year but he was also worried about what was going on and who those men were. And what were they going to do to Jason.

When they got to the entrance, there were more people now. Dick spotted his parents next to Mr Haly and Oliver, Patrick, Waldo and some other too. The tension was thick in the air. 

All of their eyes turned to Jason when he pushed through the crowd to stand between the circus people and the two men. They immediately seemed to recognize him. 

“Todd! There you are!” the blond one growled, clearly annoyed. “You little brat dare to make us track you all the way from Gotham after escaping what, fifth foster home?!” 

“Let’s just go,” Jason muttered. 

“What’s going on? Jason?” John asked, stepping forward.

Jason turned around to look at them. Everyone seemed so confused. 

“I lied. I’m not 18 and I used this circus to escape Gotham’s foster care system. That's the only reason I joined. This was going to happen sooner or later,” Jason said and shrugged. He turned to the men before he could see the possibly hurt and betrayed looks on the faces of the new family he had found. And now lost. Guilt settled uncomfortably inside his chest but he didn’t feel like doing anything about it. Apologizing wasn’t going to do any good anyway. 

No one said anything as the two men started to lead Jason to their car. Jason was familiar with them, but last time he saw the blond guy he had punched him to escape. Now he would have to sit in the same car with them for a couple of days. He wasn’t looking forward to that. 

As the car pulled away from the circus, Jason saw Dick standing at the entrance, hugging himself before his parents hugged him and led him away.

Jason leaned against the window and ignored the angry voices of the two men as they ranted about how annoying his disappearing was. 


	7. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick has a heart to heart conversation (aka snuggle session) with his mother because we need more family fluff over here! <3

Dick sat down on the floor of the last carriage and pulled the blanket he'd been carrying around himself. He leaned his head back against the wall and sighed deeply.

Events of the day before came to the surface and Dick felt like crying again. His parents had to comfort him the night before as he cried, until he finally fell asleep. It’s not like people hadn’t lied to him before but somehow it felt worse now. Maybe it was because it had been  _ Jason _ who lied. And Dick couldn’t deny it, he had really fallen for him.

_ Was everything just a lie to get away from Gotham? Did he really not care about anyone here, or about me?  _ Dick wondered. Jason had acted so coldly when he left. 

Even tho Dick was angry and hurt by him, he couldn’t help but worry a little bit. The fact that Jason was in the foster care system meant that either his parents were bad people who didn’t care about their son or… they were dead. Dick felt bad for him. He couldn’t imagine what that was like. He had his parents and they loved him. And sure, their act could be dangerous but they were all professionals and knew what they were doing so he didn't have to worry.

Dick stayed, sitting on the floor, thinking for what felt like hours. He was feeling conflicted. Suddenly, the door opened and his mother, Mary stepped in. 

“Hey sweetie,” she said softly as she took in her son’s red and puffy eyes and the blanket wrapped around him. “How are you feeling?” 

Dick shrugged and snuggled to his mother’s side when she sat down next to him. Mary put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. 

“Mom… Why do you think he lied?” Dick couldn’t help but ask.

Mary hummed for a moment before answering. 

“I think… he might have been trying to protect himself,” Mary said. “His life can’t have been easy, we could see it the moment Jack introduced him to us.” 

“So… Should we be mad at him or not? For lying?”

“He almost caused trouble for the circus because of his lies but he did the right thing and interfered to save us from the trouble.” Mary said and looked at Dick. “So I think we can forgive him as long as he understands what he did wrong.” 

Dick felt a bit relieved. Then a thought occurred to him. 

“What if he lied, when he said that he used us just to escape Gotham.”

Mary smiled. “I think you might be right. He seemed to genuinely enjoy living with us.” Mary kissed the top of Dick’s head. “And I think he liked the company of a certain little robin,” she teased. 

“Mooooom not you too?” Dick sighed and rolled his eyes. Mary laughed and hugged him tight. 

“That’s the reason why you feel so down, isn’t it? Because you liked him,” Mary asked him. 

Dick felt tears burn in his eyes and he nodded. 

“I really like him,” he whispered quietly. “Do you think that we’ll ever see him again?” 

“Don’t worry, my little robin, I’m sure we will,” Mary said. 

__ Dick finally smiled.

After a while of just sitting there, together, Dick gathered courage to tell his mom about the incident in the city. He felt like it was right thing to do.

“Mom? Can I tell you something?” 

“Of course sweetie, you can tell me anything,” Mary said with a smile.

“When Jason and I went to the city, at on point some guy tried to rob us… With a knife,” Dick said and avoided looking at her eyes. He was worried about how she was  going to react.

“Are you alright?” Mary asked as she turned to face him better and cupped his cheeks between her hands, concern clear on her face. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. It was scary at first but Jason protected me and disarmed him easily and then we ran,” Dick explained. “Jason’s palm got cut by his knife but it wasn’t deep.” 

“The injury he said that he got while trying to cut the rope for Waldo?” Mary asked, raising an eyebrow. She had seen Waldo walk Jason to their doctor, Layla, to stitch and wrap his bleeding hand. 

“Yeah, it reopened and he used that accident as an excuse to get it checked…” Dick said. 

Mary hummed and ran her fingers through Dick’s hair soothingly. Dick curled against her side. 

“Why didn’t you two tell us?” Mary asked softly. She wasn’t angry, both of them were alright after all. And the two didn’t exactly lie about it. 

“Jason said that we weren’t lying as long as no one asked and that there was no need to make you guys worry,” Dick told her. “But we should have. I guess… I was a bit blinded by him.” Tears fell down Dick’s cheeks and he tried to wipe them away with his hands. 

“Oh Dicky, it’s okay,” Mary reassured him. “I agree, you should have told us. But everyone makes mistakes. It's okay.”

Dick was so relieved now that he had told his mother about the incident. Like a rock had rolled of his heart. He hugged her tight and enjoyed the warmth she radiated. 

Soon, his father joined them and Dick told him about the incident as well. He wasn’t angry either, just worried and relieved, and agreed with what Mary had said. 

The little family happily got up and went to have dinner with others. 

In the evening, when Dick was lying in his bed, ready to fall asleep, he hoped that Jason was alright wherever he was and that they’d meet again someday. He wanted to know why Jason lied and if he really didn’t care about them at all. 


	8. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason, two weeks later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really short but the next one will hopefully be longer again :)

Jason dodged the right hook and landed a hit on the guys left cheek. Taking a few steps back, Jason got ready to defend himself from the fury that was coming. No one here took it well when they got punched. 

As predicted, the guy Jason’s age, roared in fury and charged at him. Jason took a step to the side right on time and stuck his leg out. The guy tumbled and fell face first on the hard concrete ground. 

Voices echoed all around him as the other boys started shouting and yelling. It would attract the attention of the staff but Jason couldn’t care less. Only thought in his mind was to survive the next couple of months until he finally turned 18. Then he could get away from this all boys orphanage and continue living on the streets. If he got lucky, he might find a job at one of the probably illegal garages or stores around the crime alley. 

“You’re dead, Todd! By the end of the month, your body will be one of the many rotting on the streets!” The guy he had just beaten yelled as he tried to get up. 

Jason ignored him and headed inside. No one tried to stop him. The staff didn’t care if they fought as long as they kept it outside. Inside he would be fine unless the other boys tried to drag him out. Like they had done fifteen minutes ago. So far, within the last two weeks, Jason had had to fight for his life ten times. The fights could get ruthless. 

The staff hurried away from the windows as he opened the front door. 

_ So the fighting is entertaining to them? Assholes, _ Jason thought but he didn’t stay to give them a piece of his mind. Instead he hurried to the room he shared with couple of other boys. Luckily they were quiet and meek, not aggressive like most of them. They were also so much younger that the older boys left them mostly alone. Jason tried to look after them when he could and he taught them how to appear invisible to the others. It was for the best. 

“Jason, are you alright?” the youngest boy, Mike, asked when he stepped in and closed the door. Jason had told them to hide in their room when he had been dragged outside.

“I’m fine,” Jason said and ruffled the boy’s hair. He sat down on the edge of the bunk bed, next to the other boy’s, Leo’s, legs. 

“You won again?” Leo asked. 

“Yup.” 

“Nice.” 

Even if Jason didn’t find his current situation as terrible as it could be, it didn’t mean that he liked it. He’d much rather live on the streets like he used to. Or be with the circus. That was the ideal dream but probably impossible now. 

Ever since his dad was arrested and his mom died of overdose when Jason was 14, Jason’s living situation had changed very now and then. The first half a year after Jason spend on the streets before the social workers found and caught him. Then he had spend the next year jumping form foster home to another because he kept running away from them. Once he was out of their hands for two months because they couldn’t find him. And that was the worst time of his life. 

After getting tired of the foster homes, he escaped on the streets again and managed to avoid the police and social workers for another year by hiding in abandoned buildings.

And three and half months ago he joined the circus and found a family. And Dick. Jason couldn’t think of ever being happier than when he was with him. It was like finding a home. 

Jason did regret lying. If he’d just met them a year later, maybe things would be different now. 


	9. Lost And Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick tries to catch a dog.

“Fluffy, get back here right now!” Dick shouted as he ran after the dog all around the circus grounds. Further away, Aelita, Raya and the dog trainer Maria were laughing at him. One of the untrained dogs, Fluffy, had escaped her and Dick had offered to catch him for her. But so far he hadn’t had much luck. Dick continued the chase while the other three went to continue their own things. 

Suddenly, Fluffy took a turn and ran out of the grounds, towards the city. Dick ran after the dog without thinking about it. No one noticed that they had left the grounds. 

“I’m sorry! Coming through! Sorry!” Dick apologized as he he ran on the streets, trying to get through the crowd and keep his eyes on the running dog. He couldn’t take his eyes off Fluffy, otherwise he would surely lose him. 

Dick himself only noticed that they had left the circus, when he finally caught Fluffy in his arms. 

“Got you!” Dick exclaimed and laughed in relief. Luckily, Fluffy didn’t try to get away from his grip.

Dick turned around to head back to the circus, but he realized that he had no idea where he was. Around him was filled dumpsters on a dirty alley. People kept walking past him on the street. Nothing looked familiar as he hadn’t been very aware of his surroundings while running. Now he was completely lost. Not to mention the fact that he was not lost in just any city. He was lost in Gotham. 

  
  


_ Mom and dad are so going to ground me for his. Literally, _ Dick thought.  _ If I make it back alive. _

He was just about to step to the street when couple of rough looking guys stepped in front of him and pushed him back to the alley. 

“Hello pretty boy, with a dog, are you lost?” One of the guys asked him. 

Dick ignored them and tried to walk away the other way but a big hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him so harshly back that it hurt.

“Hey, no need to be afraid, we just want to help,” the second one said. The first one spun Dick around so he was facing the two of them. Dick hugged Fluffy tightly to his chest but otherwise tried to appear confident.

“Yeah, we can help you,” the first one added.

“I highly doubt that you want to help me,” Dick said calmly. He tried to remember what Jason had done all those months ago when the guy had tried to rob them. These two didn’t seem to have weapons but he couldn’t be sure.

“Oh please, we’re upstanding citizens!” 

Dick raised an eyebrow. 

“No need to be suspicious, what’s your name?” 

Dick tried ignoring them again but then they crowded Dick against the wall and started to say sickly disgusting sweet and lewd things about his appearance. Dick tried to push through them a couple of times but he was pushed back every time. 

Dick felt the tears in his eyes as he ducked his head low to avoid looking at the men. The first one tried to lift his head but Dick stayed stubborn.

“Oh don’t be like this, pretty boy. We don’t want to hurt you,” the first said as he ran his hand up and down Dick’s side. Dick was grateful that the weather was chilly and he had decided to wear his thickest and warmest blue hoodie. Thanks to it he didn’t feel the touch that much. 

Dick was just about to start crying, when suddenly the two men were janked back. Someone punched the second guy before quickly dodging the first guy’s punch and then uppercutting him. 

While the three men fought, Dick slid down to sit against the wall. Fluffy whimpered in his arms but didn’t struggle to get away. 

The two men were down on the ground, about to get up when the guy in a red hoodie crouched in front of him and took hold of his elbows. 

“Dicky we need to go, now!” Jason said urgently and helped him up. They started to run. Jason led them through the streets and alleys as if he knew them like his own pockets, like he probably did. 

All of suddenly, a huge guy stepped in front of them and pointed a gun at them. Jason pushed Dick back and behind himself. Had he always been that tall? 

“Todd, you really have to beat up my guys all the time?” the man asked. He sounded disappointed. 

“Not my fault they keep harassing people,” Jason said calmly and shrugged. 

“Well, true. But it’s getting annoying,” the man said. “I’ll have to teach you a lesson this time.” 

“Oh come on, can’t we talk this one out?” 

“I don’t think so.” The man pointed the gun right at Jason. 

Jason took a step back. Dick grabbed the back of his hoodie and pulled. They had to get away before this guy shot either of them. 

“Maybe I should make the lesson even more effective and shoot that little friend of yours?” the man suddenly asked and shifted the gun a little. Jason immediately moved to make sure Dick completely hidden behind him. Fluffy whimpered in Dick’s arms.

“No need for that, I think I got what you mean,” Jason said, gritting his teeth. 

“Too late.”

A gun shot echoed loudly in the alley. 


	10. Home Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy to the rescue, I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is such a short chapter, was busy today, didn't have time or energy to write. Not sure if I'll have time to write during the rest of the week :( If I got time, I'll keep uploading every day but possibly more short chapters.

“That small dog sure seems to bite hard,” Jason said as Dick dragged him onwards through the streets. His words were slurring and he was barely able to walk, let alone run. 

“Not the time Jay,” Dick said sternly but he felt sick from worry. The bullet had gone right through Jason’s left shoulder and was still bleeding despite Jason trying to put pressure on it. 

Jason had roughly pointed him to the right direction to get back to the circus. Dick couldn’t take Jason anywhere else. Apparently the man knew every place Jason could possibly get help from so Dick had decided to bring him home. What else was he supposed to do? He couldn't just leave him. Even if it had been months since he last saw Jason, and it was rather weird parting, Dick still cared about Jason a lot and he wanted to talk to him. Not to mention the fact that Jason saved him from those harassers. It made Dick feel warm inside, because that implied that Jason _did_ care about him. 

“Okay…” Jason glanced back to see if the man, Robert, was still after them. He was pretty sure that they had lost him at least a couple of blocks away. No one knew the area better than Jason did. 

“How far is the circus?” Dick asked. His arms felt like lead and he wasn’t sure how long he could drag Jason’s weight. 

“Not… long,” Jason muttered as his head fell limp against Dick’s shoulder.

“Jason?! Jay!” 

Finally, ten painful minutes later Dick got back to the circus. Dick lowered Jason to sit against the wooden fence surrounding the area. His arms felt like soggy noodles.

“Wait here, I’ll go get help,” Dick told him but as he was about to leave, Jason grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. 

“No, please… Please don’t tell the others… I’ll just need bandages, I can take care of it myself,” Jason said and looked up at Dick. “Please? I don't want to bother...” 

Dick felt his heart shatter. 

"Jay, it's okay," he tried gently. "You're really hurt."

Jason shook his head and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please Dick, I'm fine." 

Dick thought about it. He  _ should _ get help. He really should. But then he did the ultimate stupid thing and didn’t get anyone. Instead, he pulled Jason up again and took him to the last carriage of the train. 

“You can rest here for now. I’ll go get a first aid kit.” Dick hurried off. He knew that there was one in their car and it wouldn’t be too far either. He didn’t want to leave Jason alone for too long, afraid that he would bleed out. 

Dick also grabbed Fluffy, who had been following them nicely back to the circus, so he could return him at the same time, and got out of the last carriage and ran towards his parents and his one. 

“Dick, there you are! You caught Fluffy!” Maria smiled as Dick almost ran into her.

“Yeah! Here!” Dick handed the dog to Maria and continued on without another word. He completely missed it when Maria shouted after him that they were going to get moving in 15 minutes, way earlier than planned. 

Once he got the first aid kit, Dick ran back to Jason. He was so glad that he didn’t run into anyone else on his way back. If someone asked him what the kit was for, he wouldn’t be able to say. He was already pushing his personal values by not getting help from the others. 

When he got back, Jason was exactly where he left him. And still bleeding. 

“Here, I got the first aid kit,” Dick said and placed it next to Jason, who was sitting against the wall. 

“Thanks,” Jason murmured and started to go through the kit and got to work. 

Dick tried not to look at all the blood but he couldn’t stop hovering around, ready to  help if needed. But Jason seemed to really know what he was doing. Whatever it was impressive or worrying that Jason knew how to take care of bullet wounds, Dick couldn’t decide. 

“I sometimes volunteered at a nearby clinic… The doctor there taught me,” Jason said as if he had read Dick’s thoughts. 

“Oh,” Dick said intelligently and nodded. 

Suddenly the train started to move. 


	11. Hidden And Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick tries to take care of Jason. Some angst and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to feed my little reader children!❤

Dick looked to the left and then to the right before stepping out of the room and to the narrow corridor going through the carriage. It was in the middle of the night and really cold. Dick pulled his hoodie on and headed towards the end of the moving train. The circus was on its way to their next destination, Philadelphia. 

Sneaking around the train in the middle of the night wasn’t hard. Most of the them were heavy sleepers and rarely stayed up late. Dick wasn’t allowed to stay up late either but he was worried about Jason. The night time was the best for checking up on him.

Ever since they left Gotham two days ago, Dick had been sneaking around to get Jason important things, like food and water. So far no one had suspected anything. Dick had almost told the others about him but again, when Jason asked him not to, he really couldn’t say no. He had also been worried about Jason accidentally ending up away from Gotham again but Jason told him that it was fine. He wasn’t in the system anymore as he had turned 18 two months ago and was on his own now. 

Dick had been happy about it and asked Jason why didn’t he then just join them again. He was sure that if Jason just apologized, then everyone would happily welcome him back.

Jason didn’t think so. He still felt too guilty about lying to them and said that he was going to sneak out at the next stop. It made Dick sad but he didn’t want to pressure Jason into staying. 

Dick opened the door to the carriage and kneeled next to Jason, who saw hidden behind some boxes. He placed his hand on Jason’s forehead and frowned when he felt the heat that was emitting from him. Jason let out a groan and pushed his head against Dick’s cool hand. 

“Your fever is raising again,” Dick sighed and sat down next to Jason, covering them both with a blanket he had brought. It was cold night and Dick didn’t want Jason to get any worse than he already was. 

Jason hummed next to him and leaned against him. The wound hadn’t been bleeding since the first night, which was good, but then the fever had risen. And then there was the odd thing Jason’s eyes did. They changed color from Jason’s usual teal to green every now and then, usually when he was in pain. Dick wasn’t sure if it was somehow related to the wound or what it was, but he hoped it wasn’t serious. Jason wasn’t coherent enough to answer him when he had asked.

“How are you feeling? Does your shoulder hurt?” Dick asked. 

Jason was quiet for a moment, so Dick thought he was asleep but then he answered. 

“Bad… And it hurts…” Jason muttered. “But I’ll be fine…” 

Dick sighed. He wasn’t convinced at all. 

“Tell me if it gets worse, okay?” Dick ducked his head and tried to catch Jason’s eye. “Please?” 

He felt a faint nod against his shoulder.

“I’m sorry…” Jason suddenly said after a few minutes of silence. 

“For…?” Dick asked and hoped he would elaborate. 

“For lying, for making you lie, for causing trouble.” 

Dick hummed. “It’s okay Jay, you had your reasons, I guess.” 

“Still… I didn’t mean it, when I said that I  _ just  _ used the circus to get away,” Jason confessed. “I… really liked it here. With you.” 

Blush made its way on Dick’s face. 

“I liked it too, when you were here, with me.” 

Jason smiled a little and closed his eyes. He seemed really tired. 

“When I feel better… I’ll tell you why… I lied…” Jason said before falling asleep. 

“I’d like that,” Dick said and let Jason sleep.

Dick stayed with Jason the whole night, trying to sooth away his pains by running his hand through his hair or using a cold wet towel to wipe the sweat away. 

_ If he doesn’t get better before Philadelphia, I’ll tell the others. I don’t want him to suffer much longer, _ Dick thought and snuggled a little closer to Jason.


	12. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more angst with soft boys :)

The next morning, Dick woke up to Jason moving next to him. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep but somehow had. Usually he tried to sneak back before his parents woke up. He hoped that they were still sleeping.

Jason kept trashing next to him and Dick turned to him, to try and see what was wrong. 

He quickly sat up as he saw Jason’s now green and glowing eyes.

“Jay?” he asked calmly but he was kind of scared. Before, the change had happened only for a moment, never for this long. And he had never trashed around like this.

“Jay can you hear me?” Dick tried calling his name again. 

Jason hugged himself and pressed against the wall, inching away from Dick. His face showed that he was in pain and he was almost hyperventilating. Dick wasn’t sure how to help him. He’d never seen anyone behave like that. 

He gave Jason space, but when he started to trash again, trying to get the blanket off him, Dick feared that he might hurt himself. There were big boxes and a few sharp objects near them. Jason could really hurt himself or reopen the wound if he didn't stop.

“Jason, it’s okay, it’s just me,” Dick tried. “You’re okay.” 

Jason slowly stopped trashing and looked at Dick, his eyes still glowing green. Slowly, Dick crawled over to him and softly cupped his cheeks. 

“Everything is alright,” Dick whispered. 

Jason wrapped his shaking arms around Dick’s waist and gently pulled him against his chest. Dick put his head under Jason’s chin, returned the embrace and let out a small happy hum to let Jason know that it was alright. Jason relaxed and let his head lay on top of Dick’s head. His breathing had slowed down to normal but he was still trembling a little. 

The light glow in the dark room was gone now, so Dick guessed that Jason’s eyes were back to normal. But he didn’t dare to bring it up. He just wanted Jason to be alright. He also noted that Jason’s fever was down again. Not gone, but lower than earlier. 

They stayed like that for a long while. Dick wondered if his parents were looking for him for breakfast or if it was still too early for that. 

It was Jason, who finally broke the silence. 

“I’m sorry… Did I… Hurt you?” He asked. He sounded like a kicked puppy.

Dick pulled back, just a little so he could look at Jason in the eyes properly, and smiled.

“You didn’t. I’m alright.” Dick wrapped his arms loosely around Jason’s neck. “And you have nothing to apologize for. You probably couldn’t help it, right?” 

Jason nodded. “It… happens sometimes. Usually I just let it pass, but…” he got quiet for a while. 

“You being here, it helped,” Jason said and gave Dick a small smile. “So thank you.”

Dick felt a bit lightheaded with happiness and relief.At that moment the back of his mind decided to remind him that he was pretty much sitting on Jason’s lap. 

“Am I too heavy? Should I move?” Dick asked, feeling a bit embarrassed and his face was probably really red. It felt hot. 

Jason laughed and shook his head. 

“No, you’re really light. Like, really, do you eat enough?” Jason asked. There was a hint of familiar mischief in his eyes. 

“I do! I just like keeping myself lean and light, helps with the acrobatics,” Dick said and rolled his eyes. 

“Like the bird that you are,” Jason teased and they both laughed.

“I really envy you, but not in a bad way. When I was younger, I was thin but not in a good, healthy way,” Jason said after a moment of silence. He leaned his head back against the wall and looked at the ceiling. 

“After I lost both of my parents, I lived on the streets and then sometimes in shitty foster homes. Food wasn’t always a luxury that I was allowed to have,” he continued. “And... One couldn’t survive without lying on the streets. It was a necessary skill.”

Dick wasn’t sure what to say to comfort him. Jason seemed like a person that didn’t want or need anyone’s pity. So Dick did the next best thing he could think of and hugged Jason tight again without saying anything. He was glad that Jason returned the hug, so it was probably the right thing to do. 

“I just… Saw the circus as an opportunity to get away from Gotham… But then I started to like it here. And I wanted to come clean but didn’t know how. Then those guys caught up.”

Jason pressed his head against Dick’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I acted like an asshole when I left. I didn’t meant it.” 

“It’s alright Jay, I know now,” Dick said and ran his fingers through Jason’s hair.

“Do you… Do you think that Mr Haly and the others would let me stay? If I apologized?” Jason asked and raised his head to look at Dick.

Dick smiled brightly. 

“Yes!” He said without hesitation. “I’m 100% sure that everyone would be so happy to have you back! 

Jason smiled and nodded. 

“Then I’ll do that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like this so far? I'd love to hear some comments about the plot and what do you think about it? Am I for example repeating stuff or going to slow or too fast? Please and Thank you! :D


	13. Out In The Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, the secrets out 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't in the mood to write yesterday, so have one early today :)

Dick made sure no one was watching when he slipped half of his lunch and a water bottle to a paper bag under the table. Oliver always gave him more than he could eat anyway. Normally he would complain about it but now he internally cheered. It was the perfect way to get food for Jason without having to sneak in later to get some.

His parents weren’t there yet, as they were meeting with Haly about the scheduling or something. They were also thinking about hiring help from Philadelphia if possible. 

In Dick’s opinion that was unnecessary but he couldn’t say why. Jason and him hadn’t revealed that Jason was there to the others yet. They were still trying to come up with a way to do it. 

Suddenly, Dick’s phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and grinned when he saw the caller’s ID. It was Wally.

“Hi Wally!” Dick said as he answered the phone. They hadn’t talked in ages.

_ “Hi Dick! How’s it going? Where you headed now? Coming to Central any time soon?”  _

“Actually, we got one or two stops before Central! So, we’ll be there in a couple of weeks, I think,” Dick explained. 

_ “Cool! Got to start begging uncle Barry and uncle Hal to take me!” _

“Are they finally together?” Dick had to ask. Last time he talked with Wally, he had spent twenty minutes ranting about his uncle being totally crushing on his best friend, a pilot named Hal. And Wally had insisted that the feeling was mutual. Hal wasn’t very good at hiding it apparently.

_ “No! That’s why I’m going to have them bring me to the circus so I can ditch them and make it a date for the two of them,”  _ Wally explained his master plan.

“Sounds like a plan! Good luck with that,” Dick laughed. 

The two kept talking for an hour. Wally told him about school and his science stuff and Dick filled him in about all the shenanigans happening at the circus. He didn’t mention anything about Jason tho, it kind of slipped from his mind. 

After they finally ended the call, Dick remembered the bag under the table and hurried to get it to Jason. 

When Dick was just outside the door to the last carriage, he heard voices coming from inside. His heart skipped a beat and he quickly opened the door. 

What he found inside wasn’t exactly what he had expected. 

Jason was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, right where Dick had left him earlier in the morning. His eyes were glowing green and he was  _ growling _ . 

Standing between Jason and Dick, was Oliver. He turned to Dick when he stepped in and seemed confused and maybe a little scared. 

“Dick! Careful, I don’t know what’s wrong with him,” Oliver said and glanced at Jason anxiously. “But I called for help.” 

Before Dick could say anything, the door opened and John, Mary and Waldo stepped in. John, upon seeing Jason, moved to stand between all of them.

“What’s going on?” John asked as he looked between all three of them. No one answered.

Jason seemed to get more and more agitated every second. He slammed his right fist against the wall behind him. Everyone jumped at the sound. John pushed Dick back and Mary placed her hands on his shoulders, ready to steer him away if needed. 

At first Dick was too stunned to do anything but then he shook his head to clear it and  pushed past the adults, dropping the paper bag he'd been holding. He heard his parents’ voices, calling him back, but Dick ignored them and kneeled in front of Jason and cupped his cheeks, like he had done earlier in the morning. 

“Shhh, Jay it’s okay, you’re okay,” Dick shushed and crawled on the other boy’s lap to continue calming him down. “I’m right here.” 

Behind him, his dad tried to get closer, to pull him away, but Oliver stopped him. He had noticed that Jason immediately calmed a bit down when Dick talked to him. 

“Jason, everything’s alright, no one is going to hurt you, I promise.” Dick pressed their foreheads together. He noted that Jason’s was really warm again. 

Slowly, Jason stopped trashing, and wrapped his arms around Dick. He lowered his head against Dick’s chest and breathed heavily, his whole form trembling. He felt dizzy, sick and tired. Jason was partly awer of the other people in the carriage but he tried to concentrate on Dick’s familiar and comforting words and weight. 

“Jay? You with me?” Dick whispered quietly. 

Jason nodded and took another breath. He could feel the eyes on them and he felt guilty. He really hoped that his eyes weren’t green anymore. 

“Good,” Dick muttered and relaxed. He took a deep breath and turned his head around. 

The adults were looking at him, seeming surprised and still a bit concerned. Nervously, Dick swallowed and gave his parents a small smile. 

“Everything’s okay,” he said.

Mary walked over, John right behind her, and kneeled next to them. Jason kept his face hidden, not daring to face Dick’s parents.

“Hey, Jason,” Mary said softly. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine,” Jason muttered, just barely audible. 

“Your fever is up again,” Dick pointed out. Then he felt something wet on his right hand. The hoodie under his hand was wet with blood. 

“The wound opened!”


	14. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason fianlly gets actual medical help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my week long hiatus, had to take some time off to reignite the writing flow :) I'll try to continue uploading every other day but we'll see. 
> 
> Also sorry that this chapter is super short.

“Waldo, go get Layla and tell her to bring at least a suturing kit and bandages!” Mary commanded. The man hurried of immediately. Then she took the cloth John offered her, (who knows where he got it), and pressed it against Jason’s shoulder. 

Jason hissed in pain but didn’t pull away from her. Dick was still sitting on his lap and now tried to comfort him. He gently massaged the back of his neck.

Soon Layla, with Waldo right behind her, burst in with a med kit in her hands. John and Mary made way for her but when Dick was about to get off Jason’s lap, she stopped him. 

“You can stay right there and keep comforting him,” Layla said as she kneeled down next to them. Dick did as told and didn’t move.

Layla carefully, with Dick’s help, removed his hoodie and t-shirt he was wearing under it. She took out a clean cloth and poured some disinfectant on it. After handing it to Dick, so he could clean the wound, Layla got ready to stitch the wound. Jason buried his head on Dick's shoulder and hissed in pain as the cloth pressed to the bullet hole. Dick kept whispering comforting nonsense to his ear. 

"Shhh, it's alright, it'll be over soon. You'are doing great, you'll be alright. I'm here." Dick murmured. 

Half an hour later, Jason’s shoulder was cleaned, stitched and bandaged properly. At that moment Dick wished that he had gotten Layla to check Jason right from the start. Things wouldn’t have gotten this bad if he had. Jason wouldn’t have had to suffer so much and have those weird panic attack like fits. He’d be alright.

“We need to get him out of here and to an actual bed. Whose room is closest?” Layla asked, her voice commanding so no one would dare to defy her. 

“That would be Harry’s and mine,” Waldo said quickly. “He can take my bed,” he added with a confident nod. 

Layla nodded back at him and then ordered him, Oliver and John to lift Jason up and carefully carry him there. 

Dick started to get up but Jason quickly grabbed his forearms and pulled him back. 

“Don’t go.” His voice was quiet and hoarse, his eyes bloodshot and worried. 

“Just getting off you, so others can move you to a bed, okay? I promise I’ll stay near,” Dick soothed and smiled at him. 

Jason released his arms and nodded. Dick stood up and stepped aside enough to let the men hoist Jason’s limp body up from the floor. Between the three of them, and Dick close by ready to help, it was rather easy for them to carry Jason to the next carriage and lay him on the bed. 


	15. Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason wakes up and has a conversation with a person similar ot him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late (again)! I just don't know how to make this interesting again :( But I will try my best!  
> Also sorry that this is such a mess of a chapter! XD

Jason woke up slowly, blinking his eyes and trying to remember the last thing that happened before he passed out. 

He had been carried by couple of people and laid on a bed that he was still on. 

_ The other’s found out…  _ Jason thought as he sat up. 

The door to the room opened and Layla, the doctor of the circus stepped in. She smiled at him as their eyes met briefly. 

“Good morning pumpkin! I see that you’re awake! Good good, very good!” She said and sat down on a chair next to the bed. “You’ve been out for quite a while, young man,” she added. 

Jason stared at her, a bit surprised and then nodded, not sure what else to do or if he should say something.

“Let’s take a look at that temperature, shall we?” Layla touched his forehead with the back of her hand. 

“No fever I believe! Great! Are you nauseous? Headache or any other pains? How’s the shoulder?” Layla spoke fast and half of the things she said passed by Jason’s head. He blinked owlishly at her.

“Not up to speaking yet, huh? That’s alright, I take it as that you’re not in too much pain then.” 

Jason nodded at that. 

“Great! Here, have some water, and then we’ll have a little chat, alright?” Layla handed him a water bottle and her expression turned more serious. 

Jason went tense but took the bottle. He drank as slowly as possible, to stall for time. If Layla noticed, she didn’t say anything about it. Jason had no idea what she might want to talk about. Secretly hiding in the last carriage? His injury? Lies he told the last time he was with them? 

Finally Jason put the bottle down and looked at her, but not in the eyes. 

“The others mentioned your eyes glowing green and not recogizing your surroundings. Are you aware of that?” Layla asked, going straight to the point.

Jason swallowed and nodded.

Layla nodded as well, many times before continuing. 

“So you’ve died and thrown into the Lazarus pit then?” Layla asked so suddenly that Jason almost choked on his own spit. 

Chest starting to feel tight, Jason nodded. He couldn’t help but wonder, how she knew. 

“Thought so, you see-” Layla took her glasses off and her eyes flashed green quickly. ”I too, have died and got back via a Lazarus pit.” 

Jason stared at her in shock. He’d never met another person who had died. LEt alone someone whose as sane as she was.

“I won’t ask how and why and who, but if you ever want to talk about it to someone who has gone through the same thing, I’m always available.” Layla smiled and ruffled his hair. 

“If I didn’t know better, I would lecture you about the pit rage, but it seems like you’ve found an anchor for yourself,” she added and winked at him. "It's good to have one! My wife, Elenore, you remember her don't you, is mine. She is such a sweetheart!" 

Blush creeped its way to Jason’s face, all the way to the tips of his ears. Image of Dick sitting in front of him flashed in his mind and he couldn’t stop the soft smile from forming on his face. 

“I guess so,” he said. His voice was still a bit hoarse.

Layla laughed and pat his knee over the blanket before standing up. 

“Now get some more rest, I’m sure Dick will be here soon. And I think that the two of you have some explaining to do to all of us.” 

At the sight of Jason’s worried face, Layla’s smile softened. “Don’t worry, neither of you are in any trouble.”

Jason nodded and laid back down on his side. He closed his eyes as the light were turned off and the door closed. 


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this took me way too long to write, I am so sorry! 
> 
> As much as I loved the idea I had in my head, I feel like it didn't quite turn into the written story I wanted it to. But I hope you guys enjoyed it, if any of you will still turn up to read this very short epilogue. There are probably some plot holes, feel free to ask if yo want a clearance on something. 
> 
> Again, sorry for the wait and the lame and short ending!

“Jay! Jay! Get here!” Dick shouted at the top of his lungs. Jason heard it from the other side of the train carriage. For a moment he froze but quickly recovered and jogged to the other side. He had feared that Dick had managed to hurt himself while loading the boxes filled with heavy equipment inside. 

When he got to the other side, he was relieved. Dick hadn’t got hurt. He had just somehow managed to close the door, gotten himself stuck as his shirt got caught in between, and he was holding the boxes. If he tried to bend down to put the boxes down, his shirt would rip. Jason noted that it actually wasn’t even Dick’s own shirt. He didn’t own red t-shirts.

“A little help here, Jaybird?” Dick asked, with a pretty smile.

“How do you even manage?” Jason shook his head and walked over. He opened the door and stepped aside. Dick placed the boxes inside and turned back to him. 

“My hero!” Dick laughed and pecked Jason’s cheek. Jason couldn’t help the blush that creeped on his face. Even after almost half a year he had spent with Dick and the circus again, he still got flustered every now and then. He wasn’t used to the easy affection. 

“Earth to Jaybird, are you still on the ground?” Dick asked him with a mischievous grin. “Or should I drag you down?” Dick jumped at him, arms going around Jason’s neck. Luckily, that was something he had gotten used to, so he wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist and lifted him up. Dick then wrapped his legs around Jason’s waist. 

“Oh shit, Dicky, have you gained weight?” Jason asked and grinned at the now pouty bird in his arms.

“I have not!” Dick stuck his tongue out. Jason had an urge to bite it. He didn’t. 

“Well it sure feels like it.” 

“I changed my mind, you can put me down now,” Dick said and let go of Jason. 

“I’m just joking, pretty bird. You’re light as a feather.” Jason kissed Dick’s neck. 

“Hey! Puns are my thing!” Dick complained but leaned back down to kiss Jason properly and to run his fingers through Jason’s hair. 

Jason had never known that he could actually be this happy. He had a new huge family and home, and a loving boyfriend by his side. His past still lingered in the back of his mind but they faded away more and more each day, only rarely appearing in his dreams. But each time they tried to get hold of him, his pretty blue bird was always there to chase that manic laugh away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment and do tell your thoughts on the fic?


End file.
